Guide To Roleplaying
This Guide will tell you everything you need to know about HL2RP. Blue headline means MPF Guide. Red headline means General things you must know for this mod. Green headline is simple additions and stuff to make a better experiance for all. Creating your character: You will start by making your very own character you will be able to choose your Gender,Name,Description and Attributes. Example for naming your character - Felix Johnson (You must have a first and last name or you will be most likely banned this is rp and like in real life all have a full name) Example of Description - Strong,Sexy,Wise,Never-gives-up,allways-the-last-man-standing (Just a basic Description about your character style and physical abilities). You decide your own Attributes if you want to be strong or fast or wise its what you want and what you decide. Half-Life 2 Roleplay World: The world of Half-Life is harsh and cruel as a citizen you live under the 24/7 monitoring of the Combine. You are a citizen in a combine controlled city you have your own personal ID code and name Combines will ask you for this Example: Combine - Citizen Apply. Citizen - Felix Johnson #57091 (Remmber to use your name and personal Id number!). You will be working and earning Token's/currency to buy a buisness permit and a personal home untill you have earned your own currency the combine will supply you with free ration's so you wont starve to death. Rebels: are the resistance there number one goal is an uprising you as a citizen can join the rebels as a rebel you will be constantly hiding never really going above ground you will live in fear but be proad of your little role in the fight for humanity. Combine:you as a citizen can join the combine police As a combine you will be maintaining the peace and making sure every civilian is acting civilized patroling the city educating the uncivilized and taking civilians into custody for commited crimes or suspicsion of assisting the resistance. MPF Guide(Listed under the Blue headline) Contraband: Alcohol Weapon Ammuntion Clothing Consumables Medical Supplies Miscellaneous Perpetuities Weapons Ranks: Sector Commander - SeC Division Leader - DvL Elite Protection Unit - EpU Department Officer - OfC Metropolice Force Ground Units - 01 to 05 Recuits - RCT Equipment: Radio Weapons Kevlar Flashlights Zipties Combine Locks Combine Requests MPF Personality Powergaming Voice Binds RP Commands Your Attitude Fear Division Information: UNION BASTION SHIELD Basic Roleplay need to know: 1. Your character only has one life that means if you die in a rp fashion your character is banned there is no 2nd chance no nlr so really respect your life ingame (That means if your character dies you aint allowed to play anymore and he will be banned but then you can make a new character). 2. You must roleplay at all times one little mistake and a admin will punish you (said by Computer22). 3. Have fun thats the whole point of it choose who you support and live the game but allways keep things in prospective and remmber at the end of the day it is just a game.